Peacocks
by miyame-chan
Summary: Hera's sacred animal is the peacock. What happens when she finds the song through Apollo and also finds out it has nothing to do with her beloved animal? What kind of trouble awaits our sun god?
1. The God of Truth Tells a Lie

Hey! Enjoy!

Sadly, I don't own PJO and the song Peacock (Katy Perry). :):

* * *

The God of Truth Tells a Lie

**APOLLO'S POV**

"Hmm... Na, na..." I hummed to the tune of Katy Perry's "Peacock." Yeah, I know that song is from last year, and that I can listen to some newer songs. But hey, being the god of music, I can't help but hum some old songs- even as old as the '70s. Besides, that song's tune is catchy.

"Apollo! Apollo! A- po- llo! APOLLOOOO!" My baby sister, Artemis screamed.

"Yes 'lil sis?" I asked, as I removed my headphones and smiled my well- known bright smile, knowing that calling her those two words she disliked would irritate her.

"Apollo. Please. Do not call me your ''lil sis.' We've been through this," ahe chided me.

I shrugged. "Is that why you were calling me? I wasn't even speaking to you the whole time. In fact I wasn't talking to _anybody _the whole time."

"Yes. That's the reason why I was calling your attention- you weren't saying anything during the meeting. You weren't even listening."

"Right!" I agreed, smiling again.

But instead of smiling back, she frowned even more. "I think it's because of that iPod."

"Whad'dya mean?" I asked, dangling the thin, rectangular gadget.

"You've been absorbed with that thing ever since that was invented. And usually, you use that iPod during our... meetings, sometimes even during important parties." Artemis explained.

"Yeah... so?"

Artemis stared at me as if I was stupid or something, which by the way, I'm not. "You should stop listening to that gadget at least for once!" she explained, only this time she said it slowly.

"Ooh... Oh, okay. But seriously? What part of me being the god of music don't you get?" I replied.

"You _don't _have to listen to music all the time, Apollo!" My sister snapped.

"Yeah? Well, what about Athena? She gets to be wise all the time!" I complained. But hey, it is true. She sits there on her throne and be wise_ all_ the time. Why isn't there a person who complains, and tells her that she should stop being wise for once? Well, Ares did do that. But that's different story. But here I am being scolded by my sister that I should stop being addicted to music and my iPod for once. I was about to tell her that I'm _not _that addicted to my iPod, and that I _don't _use it all the time.

Until some goddess broke our fight- Hera.

"Now, now. I just hate it when my family argues. So please now, both of you, stop," she purred.

We did stop. I turned to face her and I squinted. _Since when did this woman even care about us? _I thought. She only cares for her children. And by 'her' children, I mean the ones she makes with Zeus. And since my mother _isn't _Hera, she hates me and Artemis.

"Ah, yes. Hera is right- both of you should really stop these nonsense fights. Giving me a headache." Zeus grumbled. Hera rolled her eyes and mumbled something about him having headaches because of his tendency to get angry easily.

"Anyways... Apollo, since you seemed like you liked that song... may I hear it? So that um, ah... I may know you better. Oh yes, and what is he song's title, may I ask?" Hera told me, smiling.

I stared at my stepmom, like she was a twenty- headed dragon with some alien antennas. Was it just me or was this woman sounded nice? I shrugged the idea off, and_ almost _handed my IPod to her and said the title of the song.

"Pea-" I stopped myself. If I told Hera the title of the song, she'll be excited to listen to it. But I know that Hera's no fool. She'll be able to find the double meaning in no time. Oh yeah, in case you guys are wondering, I didn't figure out the meaning okay? I overheard some high school girls talkin' about it. Anyways, Hera was staring at me- probably expecting me to finish my sentence.

"Pea..?" I looked at her nervously. Man, I need to find a good excuse out of this one. Suddenly, two excuses popped inside my head. The first one didn't sound like it would work. The second one sounded good enough.

But without thinking, I used my first excuse. "The song is called 'Pea.'" I announced.

Then, immediately I mentally cursed in Ancient Greek, the other gods and goddesses were looking at me weirdly- except for Artemis, she probably didn't find it exciting that we were talking about a favorite song of mine.

Aphrodite giggled, as Hera shot me puzzled look. "Pea? Who would want to write a song about peas? Or give a song a title called 'Pea'?" Hera asked me. She looked at her husband for confirmation, but he just shrugged.

I immediately said my second excuse. "Yes. Yes. The song is called 'Pea.' May I go now? I'm really tired and need to catch some Zzzs. If I wake up late tomorrow, the mortals will freak out about the missing sun. Yawn! Good night everybody!" I told them, as I started to bolt to the door.

Hera stopped me by asking, "Oh. Well, who is the singer?"

"Katy Perry!" I answered automatically.

I didn't know it yet, but telling stepmom about the singer would later make me regret it.

* * *

Pls. review!

I already have Apollo's punishment in mind, but it's nothing severe. In fact, it won't hurt him at all!

Okay, to tell the truth, I have _no_ idea what the double meaning is of Peacock. But you know, I'm having some... ideas on what it means!


	2. Truth and Consequence

2nd chapter- enjoy!

Sorry I took so long with updating. I've been busy with school. Especially since the school fair started. :)

I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed my story: **A fEaRlEsS mEsS, bonifaco 16, Sethking, HappyAce88, Xover Queen and Silolona. **Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own PJO and the song Peacock (Katy Perry). :):

* * *

Truth and Consequence

**HERMES' POV**

I was sorting out some mail when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in,"

I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Ahem." A girl's voice said.

"Wait please." I replied. When I finally looked up, I came face to face with Hera. "Oh... Um, hello Lady Hera. Sorry to keep you waiting," I greeted the frowning goddess.

"Hello, Hermes. You do know that you shouldn't make a goddess wait. Especially when it is a very powerful goddess, like me." Hera scolded.

_Yeah, remember what happened when you made Demeter wait? She made the flowers in the floral delivery division wilt. _Martha reminded me.

_Yeah, and what do you think would Hera do? Did I mention that rats are delicious? _George added.

"Oh, be quiet, both of you! Or else I'll set you in vibrate. Or maybe you would want to be turned off?" I huffed.

"Excuse me?" I heard Hera say.

Oops. Totally forgot she was here. "Not you of course, milady. I was just talking to my snakes." I replied, forcing a weak smile.

"Yes, of course. Just talking to snakes. Anyways, you do have a computer, yes? After all, you are the one who invented Internet," Hera asked me, though I really didn't know where our conversation was going.

"Um... yes. I have one. It's in the room beside this one. Why?" I responded.

"I'm just going to check out the song that Apollo was listening to." She informed me, going out.

"Oh. Okay." I said, returning to sorting some mail.

**HERA'S POV**

I opened the door leading to the place where Hermes' computer was. When I opened the door, I almost screamed. Letters and envelopes almost toppled me over, but with a snap of my fingers, the letters and envelopes burst into flames. I smirked, thinking of the reaction of Hermes when he sees his mail turned into dust. I turned to my left, and saw a computer sitting on top of a desk. I smiled. _All right, let's do this._

Minutes later, I was on some website called Google and typing up the words ''Pea by Katy Perry'' and pressed enter. About three hundred thousand plus results came out. But instead of seeing Pea, all I saw was the song called "Peacock." I blinked, trying to figure out what happened. Maybe I typed the spelling wrong. Unless... that little annoying god lied to me. I shook my head in frustration. Obviously, _no _one would dare lie to me. Besides, Apollo was the god of truth. He should know better than to lie.

But the way he was acting last night… it was kind of strange. As if… he was hiding something. I blinked, and then did a voiceless scream.

Ugh! I can't believe that a filthy, despicable, air- headed little creature lied to _ME! _Me! And no one lies to me! I can't believe that in exchange of trying to be nice to him (for once), I got a lie! But... I looked at the song's real title: _Peacock_. Hmm... named after my sacred animal. Well, it won't hurt if I listen to it, right?

**ARTEMIS' POV**

I knocked at Hermes' door, and then stopped, waiting for him to say "Come in!" or something. But all I got was silence. I knocked again. Silence. Knock. Silence. Knock. Silence. Kn-

"Ugh!" I muttered in frustration. Are all boys stupid _and _deaf? "I'm coming in." I whispered, opening the door. I found Hermes, as usual, sorting out some mail.

"Ahem." I said. "Ahem." I repeated, only louder. "AHEM!" I screamed. Yup, I got my answer. Boys _are _stupid and deaf.

"Huh? Oh. What? Oh, hey Artemis!" Hermes grumbled. "You're the second visitor I got today." Hermes added.

_Second? _I thought. _Well I did see Hera go here... _

"So what brings you here, Artemis?" Hermes asked me, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "I saw Lady Hera come by here... and I was curious why. She usually spends time with Zeus at this hour. Ew." I explained to him.

"Oh. Well, she asked me if she could use my computer. She wanted to check out the song that Apollo told her." He replied.

"Oh. Oh gods. This is bad." I muttered.

"Huh? Why?" Hermes asked me lazily.

I sighed. "I am sure that you know that there is no such song called 'Pea.'" I said.

_And if there is, that person would be just weird writing a song named 'Pea.' _I heard Martha mumble.

_But if there's a song called 'Rats,' that's a smart idea. _George added.

"Oh. Oh, yeah..." Hermes suddenly remembered, ignoring his snakes. "So, if Hera finds out that there's no such song..." Hermes started, glancing nervously at the door.

"She'll beat up my brother." I finished for him. We stared at each, until I finally announced, "I'm going to warn Apollo about this."

"Y- You are?" Hermes asked, surprised.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Why? I thought you'll just sit back and watch him get beaten up." He asked again.

"Hermes, I don't _despise_Apollo, okay? Besides, I'm his older sister- I need to help him or something."

"So, if you're not his sister... you won't warn him?" He asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just... Bye, Hermes. See you later." And with that, I headed straight for my brother.

**APOLLO'S POV**

I paced in my room nervously. Sooner or later, Hera will find out that I lied. Obviously, it won't end well for my handsome face. "Apollo! Open up! I've got something to tell you!" I heard Artemis say, knocking at the door.

"Artemis! Can't you see I'm busy?" I snapped.

"Well, I actually can't see you right now, you know?" She told me.

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked.

Artemis entered my room, and then I noticed she looked kind of worried. _Uh oh. _I thought.

"I saw Hera going to Hermes' place... and I was curious and decided to see why. I asked Hermes what business he had with her, and he told me that she wanted to use his computer in order to check out the song you told her." Artemis explained, glancing at me and at the door from time to time.

"W- Wait! Hera knows how to use a computer?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped.

"So why are you telling this to me?" I asked, completely aware that this wasn't the reply she was waiting for.

"I... I'm just worried of what Hera would do to you." She replied, glancing at the door worriedly.

I sighed. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure she is still at Hermes'." I told her.

"That's not the point!" She snapped again. "You do know that you'll be beaten up by Hera, right?"

"Beaten up? By Hera? No, impossible! I'm a powerful god! Besides, I'm pretty sure she won't beat me up. Zeus will get offended." I assured her.

I was pretty sure that she'll go, "But Apollo! I am _so _worried!" or something, but instead she goes, "Fine, if you insist that she 'won't' beat you up... Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Oh yeah, if you just transported, instead of walking, you'll be out of this mess. Or at least, you shouldn't have mentioned the singer of Pea... I mean _Peacock_. Anyways, see you later younger brother."

And with that, she disappeared. Then, I started slapping myself for walking out of the Throne Room the old fashioned way. I could've just transported like what my sister said and other normal gods would do.

oo00oo

**APOLLO'S POV**

I tapped my fingers on my throne, pretending to listen to some song in my iPod. Ugh! It was so quiet! Now I know how my demigod children felt like when it was so quiet when it actually needed to be _noisy. _"So... um, wazzup?" I asked, desperate to start a conversation.

"What's up? Well, do you want to know what's up, Apollo?" Hera asked in an angry voice. But she didn't give me a chance to answer. "You lied to me! I realized that there was no such song called 'Pea.' And when I heard the song... Ugh! I did not get what Katy Perry was talking about!" Hera spat angrily.

I glanced at Zeus and Poseidon who was trying not to laugh.

"Um... I... Ah..." I mumbled. _What to say? What to say? _

"What?" Hera growled.

"Um... sorry that I lied to you! I promise that I'll never ever do it again!" I squeaked like a five- year- old. I noticed that Artemis was giving me a pitiful _and _amused look. Was thyat even possible?

"Well, it's too late for an apology, Phoebus Apollo! I can't believe that I fell for your lie! Ugh! You made me look like a stupid person!" Hera screamed. "And I feel more stupid that I don't understand what the crazy singer was talking about in her song!" She added.

Then, I noticed that Aphrodite was getting out of her throne. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! _I kept screaming in my head. I gave Aphrodite a pleading look. But if she ever noticed me, she was good at pretending she was ignoring me.

The goddess of love and beauty gently tapped Hera's shoulders. "What is it, Aphrodite?" Hera hissed. Aphrodite leaned in and whispered something in the fellow Olympian's ear. I gulped, when Hera turned around and glared at me. Her face looked like the color of my sacred cows- cherry red. It was either form embarrassment or anger or disgust. Probably all three. "You dare listen to such song?" She demanded.

"Um... I..." I glanced at Aphrodite who was sashaying back to her throne. Hera waited for a whole minute of silence, before she went back to really- really- really- angry- goddess mode.

"Ugh! You will be facing a consequence for lying to me!" Hera screeched.

"W- Wait! Just because I lied... you're punishing me?" I screeched. Hera nodded.

"Lord Zeus, with all due respect, DO SOMETHING!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Apollo. But you know lying is bad. So you need to face the consequence. You're also the god of truth, you know?" Zeus replied, rubbing his temples. "Don't worry... I'm pretty sure it's nothing too severe, right Hera?" He added, looking at his wife.

"Yes. Don't worry... nothing to severe at all." She replied, glancing at me and Hephaestus.

_Oh, great. Now I'm sure it won't end well for my handsome face._

As Hera walked toward my throne- evil slow motion style- I tried to think of something. I looked at Hephaestus who was smiling happily, probably thinking, _I won't be the only god who looks like he was thrown off Mt. Olympus! Yey!_

Then, I looked at Hestia, she was giving me a pitiful look and a disgusted look at Hera, probably thinking, _She's the goddess of families, for Zeus' sake! What kind of goddess is she to throw off a family member? _Then, Hestia glanced at Zeus. I could practically hear her thoughts:_ What kind of father is he? Letting his wife throw some poor handsome god off Mt. Olympus?_

Finally I did the only thing that could (maybe) save me. I jumped off my throne and started to beg for mercy. "Please, Hera! I am so, so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry I lied! And the meaning of the song... I um... I won't listen to that stupid catchy song ever again! Just please don't throw my beautiful face off Mt. Olympus! Please!" I whined.

Hera gave me a look of surprise, and then stopped walking. She was probably thinking if she should forgive me or not. "Fine." she huffed. I blew a sigh of relief, and then smiled. "But... you will still suffer a consequence Apollo."

My smile disappeared. "W- What consequence?" I asked. But what I really wanted to say was, "It was just one little lie, woman! No harm done! So why are you giving me some kind of consequence?" And to Nemesis, "I'm pretty sure that you gave me enough bad luck, Nemesis! You already balanced my life!" But I just kept quiet as I waited for an answer.

"It's actually kind of like Annabeth Chase's punishment. But I'm giving yours a little... spice."

_This could not be good. _I thought. I mean, what's she gonna do? Spray some cow blood all over my temples? Or maybe make me eat some cow intestines? The possibilities are unfortunately, endless.

oo00oo

**APOLLO'S POV**

Alright, so you guys want to know Hera's punishment? Alrighty, here it is: she put some cow and peacock poo on my sun chariot. Oh yeah, let's not forget the cow milk and peacock feathers. It actually has a schedule (don't ask how I found it):

_Schedule for Apollo's Punishment:_

Monday- cow poo

Tuesday- peacock poo

Wednesday- cow milk

Thursday- peacock feathers

Friday- cow and peacock poo

Saturday- cow milk and peacock feathers

Sunday- all that is previously mentioned will be dumped on Apollo's car

I know, right? Pure grossness. Makes me want to puke. Actually, it already made me puke. Especially when I saw those little gross stuff surrounding my temples. And to add to my little consequence, Aphrodite "accidentally" spilled of what had happened to me to her children. Now, everyone at Camp Half- Blood thinks I'm some kind of loser. They're actually lucky they're still not in the Underworld... yet.

Oh, I actually noticed that I still haven't made a haiku. Probably because of depression...

_"Hera punished me_

_I hate cows and peacocks now_

_Hera still hates me."_

A very appropriate haiku for this story, huh? Now if you excuse me, I'll have some cow and peacock mess to clean up! _Sayonara!_

* * *

Pls. review!

Now that this story's over, you can remove this from your Alerts. But not from your Favorites, please. Okay, joking- you can do whatever you want with this fic.

Sorry if my haiku's bad. My first time to do it!

Thank you again to all those who supported this fic!

Before I say good bye, a short message from the lovely Hera and hot (from the description of Thalia) Apollo:

H: Hello, r-  
A: Hey, how come you get to write first?  
H: Lady's first, Apollo.  
A: HAH!  
H: …?  
A: The first letter of your name and mine spells 'HAH'! Wait, now it's 'HAHAHA'!  
H: -_- Yes, yes, of course. N-  
A: Wait! Now it's-  
M: With all due respect, please stop talking, Lord Apollo. You're here for a message- not your… random antics.  
H: Thank you, miyame- chan. Now, as I was saying, thank you all those who read on the cause and effect of moi finding out of the song Peacock. *waits for Apollo to speak* Um… Apollo, it's your turn.  
A: Miya- chan told me told me to stop talking.  
H: What she meant to say was to stop talking about the… 'HAH' thing. Isn't that correct, Miyame, darling?  
M: *mutters under my breath* Idiot.  
H: Excuse me?  
M: N- N- Not you, Lady Hera. I meant A- A- Apollo. *hides behind the god* Hey, you're hot!  
A: Why thank you. I get that a lot.  
M: Again I say, idiot!  
~The lovely goddess Hera  
-And Apollo. Hey, why am I the second again?

Bye- bye! ^_^


End file.
